


暗恋一个人是怎样的一种体验？

by Qiguang



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiguang/pseuds/Qiguang
Summary: 知乎体





	暗恋一个人是怎样的一种体验？

**暗恋一个人是怎样的一种体验？**

         如题。

 

**匿名用户**

         虽然鄙人的暗恋对象不会浏览知乎，但以防事后带来不必要的麻烦，还是以匿名作答。

         鄙人今年二十五岁，是一名公务员，工作范畴大约算是治安方面，工薪待遇良好，自身作风优良，自制力强，无不良嗜好，作息时间规律，迄今为止，人生还算一帆风顺。

         鄙人的暗恋对象（以下简称“他”），是一名无业游民——说无业游民或许不太准确，他是一个暴力集团的头目，善用暴力解决问题，不守规矩，夜宿酒吧，嗜烟如命，日夜颠倒，丝毫没有自制力可言。

         如果阁下要问我是如何爱上他的，请恕在下直言——我不知道。

         他本该是在下最讨厌的那一类人。

 

         举个例子罢。

         在下刚上任时，他带着一群手下堵在了办公室大门口，什么也不说，什么也不做，就叼着烟一脸凶神恶煞地站在那里，过往的行人无不避行绕道。

         在下无法，领同事出门，询问他有何贵干。

         如在下所料，那人言行极其野蛮粗暴，丝毫不像是一名现代社会养育出来的城市公民，而且站没站相无精打采，像是多少天没睡过觉一样。

         最后他也没解释清楚他是来干什么的，因为不知怎的，在下与他动起了手来——这也是我讨厌他的原因之一，似乎只要一碰到与他有关的事，在下的理智便会岌岌可危起来。

         而且这个人，不守规矩，完全无视我们的法典（出于相关规定无法阐明法典具体名称，请见谅），造成了许多严重后果，最后还是得由在下为其收场。

         综上所述，在下真的不明白自己为何会爱上这样一个人。

 

         某天下班后，我路过他夜宿的酒吧，便不由自主地拐了进去。坐在吧台前，向金发的调酒师要了一杯伏特加，看着昏黄的灯光，我才意识到自己在做些什么。

         他恰好从楼上下来，初秋的天气已经有点凉意了，可他连外套都没有穿，只套着一件白色的T恤衫。他揉着自己的头发，一副刚睡醒又没睡够的模样，抬起头来看见了我，便抬脚向这边走来。他在我旁边坐下，眯着眼睛，单手撑着脑袋看着我，什么也不说。

         恰好此时酒被送来，调酒师十分熟络地与他攀谈着，他只时不时地应一声，声调低沉。后来又有别的客人来，调酒师便去一边招待客人去了。

         后来我才知道，那个看上去十分温和的调酒师就是他们暴力集团的军师。

         调酒师离开后，这边的气氛又寂静了下来。音乐缓慢地流淌着，他就坐在离我不到三十厘米的地方。我听见了自己的心跳声。

         我举起酒杯，喝了口酒掩饰自己就快要失态的表情。那酒液辛辣极了，从舌尖蔓延到喉咙，顺着食道一路向下，火辣辣地烧进胃里。

         他先开了口，说了些什么我已经不记得了，只是话题最终又难免转向了那个我们已经谈了无数次的话题——是个与情爱无关的话题，却关乎我的大义与他的准则之间的分歧，每次谈到这个话题，我们都会不欢而散。

         这次似乎也没什么不同，我揪着他的头发把他的脸扯到眼前来一字一句地警告他，他却笑了起来，笑声低哑却仿佛是炸在我的耳边。我松开了手，他却没有动，只直勾勾地看着我——后来我想了想，如果那个时候他要吻我的话，我是不会拒绝的。

 

         我敢于面对最凛冽的刀光与最滚烫的火焰，却一直无法将一句喜欢说出口。

         有时在办公的间隙里看着窗外的景色，我难免如此自嘲。

         只是有些东西是不能说出口的，不仅是因为这恋情不容于常世，更是因为我与他的身份立场没有那么简单：他正一点点执拗地将自己推向一个万劫不复的境地，而我的责任，就是阻止他，在必要的时候，扼杀他。

         可我想救他。

         可他拒绝了。

         那天我与他第一次拥抱，寒冬里，他的体温即使隔着布料也温暖依旧，在我耳畔响起的声音低哑得近乎性感，可我却手脚冰凉，心里一片死寂。

         这是他不得不做出的决定，是我不得不做出的决定。

         在那些东西面前，这感情微不足道。

         我想推推眼镜，可忽然想起手里还握着东西，脸上也没戴着眼镜。

 

         他最后在我耳边说的话是：“我还有许多话想对你说，还有很多事情想跟你一起做……我……抱歉，这么晚才告诉你。”

         我不知道那时他是否看了出来我对他的感情，不过这已经无所谓了。

         因为我再也见不到他了。


End file.
